Semiconductor devices, for instance integrated circuits and printed circuit boards, often utilize a solder mask as a top layer of the device. The solder mask separates solder deposits on the devices based on a design of the device. The solder mask protects the covered portions of the device, as solder will not wet or adhere to the solder mask. As these devices develop, power delivery features are more frequently near the top and/or bottom surface of the devices, rather than buried in the device. The solder mask is sometimes the only barrier remaining between an external device and the power delivery feature of the semiconductor device.